


我们曾许愿永不分离（ABO）

by Pikame



Category: PK - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21866764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikame/pseuds/Pikame
Kudos: 2





	我们曾许愿永不分离（ABO）

（上篇）  
1.  
龟梨和也现在非常尴尬，因为对面坐着自己的对手、朋友以及曾经的恋人——山下智久。  
在刚刚结束的2015-2016年跨年，提前说了赶不上跨年的山下智久忽然出现，修二和彰复活，龟梨因为太过激动，忍不住背后抱了山下，下了台，才反应过来。龟梨有些后悔在舞台上随着气氛的冲动一抱，两人自分手后，就很少见面，见面也只聊工作，这样的亲密行为已经越界了。  
龟梨和山下算是青梅竹马，从小在杰尼斯事务所一起长大。但谁都不知道他对山下是一见钟情，小时候的山下眉清目朗，在一群玩心未收的少年中，山下白白嫩嫩的脸也是出类拔萃的。龟梨第一次见他时，震惊于世上竟有如此好看的男孩子。他努力想要接近山下，但那时的他还不了解自己为什么那么在意山下。等明白自己的心情时，有过彷徨、疏离、冷战，最后龟梨还是忍不住主动告白了，他们顺理成章的交往，龟梨度过了人生中最甜蜜的3年。可他们是公众人物，注定不能像普通Alpha和Omega一样光明正大的结婚，地下情消磨了他们的热情，从看到山下和一个女人亲密的手挽手走过，龟梨就明白这段恋情结束了。  
“好久不见，kame，参拜结束后，要不要去喝一杯。”山下的声音打断了龟梨的回忆。  
龟梨吓了一跳，下意识的回道：“抱歉，我得回家，哥哥他们还等着我呢。”  
看着山下瞬间失望的脸，龟梨还是不忍心，补充道：“结束后要不要来我家……虽然可能会有很多山P不认识的人。”

2.  
杰尼斯的例行参拜结束后，山下跟着龟梨来到了龟梨父母家，此时这里正在举办一年一度的新年会。龟梨的母亲很热情的接待了他，哥哥们则有些不开心，山下清楚是因为他和龟梨交往时间过长，龟梨的家人发现了些蛛丝马迹。  
杰尼斯的后辈们也来了，和龟梨的家人闹成一团、其乐融融，山下无法融入他们，只能躲在一旁默默的注视着龟梨。龟梨放肆的笑脸，龟梨被整时无奈的抱怨，和思考时浅浅的皱起眉头，山下已经很久没有看见了，不禁有些怀念。  
忽然，龟梨像是发现了山下的窘境一样，朝他走来……  
“P，抱歉，让你处在这种环境中，要不你先回去吧，明天我去找你。”  
于是他们交换了联系方式，山下就匆匆的离开了。

3.  
第2天，龟梨遵守承诺，主动联系了山下，约在了一家以前他们常去的居酒屋。  
龟梨难得放假，又忍不住想喝酒，于是两人点了很多酒，沉默的喝着。期间山下几次想打开话题，却因为彼此间的不够了解，变成了尴聊，最后两人有默契的都不开口说话了。喝到半醺，龟梨看着坐在对面的山下，他们曾经那么亲密，现在却形同陌人，不免有些悲哀，忍不住借酒消愁，加上酒量很差，不小心又把自己灌醉了。  
迷糊间好像听到山下在问：“kame，这么多年你后悔过么？”  
“嗯？你在说什么？”龟梨大舌头的问。  
“不，没什么……kame，你醉了，我打车送你回去吧。”  
山下轻轻地将龟梨扶起，为龟梨打开车门，还叮嘱他小心撞头。恍惚间，龟梨以为还是和山下交往的那段时期，自然而然的靠在山下的肩头睡着了。  
“kame，到家了，醒醒。”龟梨迷迷糊糊的睁大双眼，看着面前山下放大的俊脸，忍不住亲了上去。吻一触即逝，山下忍不住摸了摸湿润的嘴唇，无奈的说道：“别闹了。”  
“我走了，kame。”山下将龟梨扶到床上，盖好被子，想要正准备离开，一只手拉住了他。  
“别走。”身后传来龟梨黏黏糊糊的声音。  
“kame，别这样，我会忍不住的。”山下的眼睛闪过不知名的光，声音有些暗哑的说道。  
龟梨半梦半醒间，撒娇着说：“忍不住？什么忍不住？P，陪我嘛。陪我嘛，P……P,陪我嘛。”  
山下再也忍不住，俯身堵住了龟梨的嘴。  
一开始山下有些顾虑，只是轻轻地啃食龟梨的嘴唇，偷偷观察龟梨的反应。但见龟梨没有反对，反而舒服的眯起眼睛，于是大胆起来。山下渐渐加重这个吻，并将舌头钻进龟梨的嘴里，企图撬开龟梨的牙。  
但龟梨一直能给山下带来意外的惊喜，龟梨不但张开了嘴，还将舌头伸进了山下的嘴里，牙齿扫过山下每颗牙，最后和山下的舌头纠缠在了一起。  
『果然都是快30代的人了，接吻技术和20代不能比啊』山下忍不住想。  
两人激烈的交换唾液，山下慢慢的解开龟梨的衬衫，把龟梨扒了个精光。  
“唔。”脱背心时，衣服擦过龟梨的豆乳，龟梨忍不住舒服的哼了出来。  
“kame很敏感呢。”山下摸着龟梨的豆乳，忍不住笑出声。“我帮你舔舔吧。”说着便低下头，舔起了右边的豆乳。  
“啊!”龟梨惊呼一声，双臂抱住了山下的头。随着山下的舔舐，龟梨忍不住扭动腰身，发出一阵阵难耐的呻吟，双手抓紧了山下的头发。  
“P，左边好痒，舔舔左边嘛。”  
山下听了，放过右边已经舔舐的有点红肿的豆乳，开始进攻左边，同时右手继续欺负右乳。一直刺激着敏感点，龟梨舒服的脚指头都蜷起了，腿间的阴茎慢慢立了起来，后穴也开始分泌透明的液体，属于Omega特有的草莓香味盖过香水味，渐渐飘散出来。  
“P，我的下面好难受啊，帮帮我。”醉酒的龟梨神智有些不清，察觉到自己的双腿间的阴茎渐渐肿胀，后穴却越来越湿润、越来越空虚，不知道该怎么办，只能哭着求山下帮忙。  
“kame还真是个麻烦的小妖精呢。”山下说着，放过了饱受摧残的豆乳，抬起头，却见龟梨脸色红润，眼底有着一层薄薄的水雾，两颗饱受摧残的豆乳正红肿挺立着，忍不住摸了摸鼻子下方，『可爱过头了吧！』。  
山下的手顺着腹部的肌肉纹理向下，摸上了龟梨的阴茎，“以前就想说了，小kame真大啊，真不像一般Omega的。”又上下抚弄了好几十下，龟梨呻吟着射了出来，发出了一声满足的叹息。  
“那么kame，该轮到我了。”说完山下就将自己的裤子解开，巨大的阴茎瞬间弹跳出来。  
山下将龟梨的左腿抬起，搁到自己的肩上，左手食指插进了早已湿润的后穴。后穴因为长时间的前戏，已经准备充分，轻松的就将山下的手指吸了进去。  
山下努力忽略自己从刚刚开始就已经涨得剧痛的阴茎，边观察龟梨的表情，边小心的扩张着。所幸龟梨Omega的身体很适合被进入，没过多久后穴已经能容纳3根手指自由进出了。  
山下将手指抽出，换上自己的阴茎，手扶着阴茎对准入口，慢慢的插了进去。  
“好涨。”龟梨忍不住扭扭腰，想要脱离。  
“别动，一会儿就好。”山下用嘶哑的声音努力安抚龟梨，直到男根完全没入，终于松了一口气。  
山下将龟梨的腿压到胸前，九浅一深的抽插着，Alpha和Omega都是很容易沉浸在快感里的生物，龟梨很快就不再挣扎了。  
忽然，山下感觉到自己撞击到了一处微微凹陷的地方，龟梨马上配合的呻吟出声，于是山下连续向那处地方撞击。  
生殖腔被连续撞击，竟在非发情期开了一条缝，龟梨在此刻终于察觉到危机，被酒精吞噬的脑袋清醒了些，连忙制止：“P，那是生殖腔！”  
闻着房间里浓郁的Omega香味，Alpha的本能让山下忍不住想要占有。山下装作没听见，更加用力的撞那处开口，企图进入生殖腔。龟梨被强开生殖腔的痛苦吞没，开始挣扎起来，“别，P，痛，好痛啊。”  
山下压制住龟梨，又撞了十几下后，终于进入了生殖腔。  
龟梨害怕极了，一边是非发情期强行进入生殖腔的痛苦，一边又是害怕怀孕的恐惧，他受不了，哭着哀求道：“P，出去，会怀孕的，求你了……”  
山下却没有停下来，反而快速撞击着，龟梨被痛苦折磨的越发虚弱，连推拒的手也越发无力，声音渐渐变轻，只能如同呓语般的苦苦哀求。  
山下低下头，听了听，无外乎是那些他们讨论了无数遍的问题，会怀孕，两人的职业生涯会被毁。山下有些绝望，因为爱豆的工作，他们牺牲了太多，他们就不能像普通Alpha和Omega一样，结婚生子了么？  
山下忽然有种不顾一切的冲动，但他清楚现在不是时候，想要标记一个Omega，只有在Omega的发情期时，同时射入生殖腔和咬破后颈胰腺。现在不是龟梨的发情期，射入生殖腔也只能让龟梨怀孕，而无法标记。  
『还不是时候……』山下想到这，停了下来，问道：“kame，你喜欢我吧？”  
“什么？”龟梨已经哭得上气不接下气，忽然听到山下的话，有些反应不过来。  
山下报复似的又顶了两下，重复了一遍：“kame喜欢我吧？”  
龟梨吓得赶紧说：“喜……喜欢。”  
“那除了我以外，还有谁进入过这里？”  
“没有。”  
山下想了想分开的这些年的传闻，眯了眯眼，继续问道：“深田恭子呢？”  
“没有。”  
“真的？”说着又威胁的顶了顶。  
“别……真的。我们从来没在一起过，那是记者乱写的。”说完忍不住又哭了起来。  
“好吧，放过你了。”山下说完又插了十几下，最后抽了出来，射在了龟梨腿间。  
龟梨感受到腿间的液体，放心的也射了出来，然后沉沉的睡了过去……

4.  
清晨的阳光透过龟梨家卧室的镂空细花纱窗帘，给室内镀上了一层斑驳的金色。  
龟梨在冬日清冷的阳光中醒来，似乎梦见了那年自己和山下在月光下拥抱，许愿永远不要分开。但他很快被醉酒后的头疼拉回现实，看着自己的身上布满吻痕，和山下赤身裸体地躺在一起，昨晚的记忆慢慢回笼。  
『啊，昨天是我拉住P，要求他留下，才会发生这种事，都是我的错。』虽然因为醉酒，龟梨没有办法完整的回想起昨晚发生的事，但有限的记忆告诉了他，发生昨晚一切事情的罪魁祸首是自己。  
由于没法面对山下，龟梨迅速穿好衣服，想偷偷溜走。但他忽视了自己的腰痛，一离开床，就因为腰痛和腿酸和大地来了个亲密接触。  
“咚！”“痛！”龟梨摔倒在地，忍不住痛呼出声。  
『这是做了多少次啊？』就在龟梨偷偷在心里骂山下是个种马时，却没发现背后的山下正悠悠转醒。  
“早上好，kame！”背后传来了山下还未完全清醒，迷迷糊糊的声音。  
“……早上好，P。”龟梨只能无奈的转过身，面对山下。  
山下坐起身，摆出了野猪手势。随着被子滑落，露出了健身良好的身体。“昨晚做了那么多次，akira很抱歉，kon。”  
『装可爱也是没用的，就算脸还是akira，身体也变成壮汉了。』尽管龟梨在心里疯狂吐槽，脸上却摆出职业性笑容，说道：“昨晚是我要求P留下的吧。喝醉酒以为我们还在交往，做出这么失礼的事是我的错，酒后乱性的罪魁祸首说到底也是我，P不需要道歉。”  
“酒后乱性？kame觉得我们只是酒后乱性么？”山下似乎有些受伤，他把手放下，直直的盯着龟梨，问道。  
“难道不是么？”  
“好吧，那么kame，我们交……”山下似乎想说些什么，话到嘴边又停住了。  
“怎么了？P？”龟梨疑惑的问。  
“那么kame，我们复活修二和彰吧！”山下微笑着说完。  
“啊?”

（中篇）  
1.  
距离山下提出要复活修二和彰已经过了1年，转眼就到了2017年1月。  
起初龟梨并没有答应山下，但随着团进入充电期，龟梨迫切的想要改变停滞的现状，他一直是个拼尽全力的人，如果复活修二和彰能帮助KAT-TUN和自己的话，他也只能尽力去做。  
在这期间，他们努力的说服了杰尼桑和䕨岛桑，然后山下提议，为了组合最好时不时的见面聚聚，包括今天也约好了见面。见面虽然大多是聊工作的事，但龟梨还是感觉他们的距离慢慢拉近了。功夫不负有心人，他们终于拿到了合作企划，共演电视剧《我命中注定的人》和演唱它的主题曲，以龟和山P的名义。  
“重归于好的朋友么？”龟梨想到这，喃喃的念叨。  
“kame，你在听我说么？kame？”面前出现了山下放大的脸，龟梨吓了一跳。  
“呃……抱歉，你说了什么？”龟梨连忙停下天马行空的思维，有些尴尬的回道。  
山下叹了口气，担忧的说道：“kame3个月一次的发情期就在下个月吧，要注意身体哦。”  
“放心吧，好不容易接到合适的剧本和主题曲，我不会让自己病倒，影响工作的。”龟梨明白山下的顾虑，连忙信誓旦旦的保证道。  
“……我不是这个意思。”山下有些无奈。

2.  
2月他们接到了格莱美的邀请，作为龟和山P的第一份工作，两人都很重视，提前1天就来到了美国洛杉矶，可是洛杉矶一行却发生了一件令人意想不到的事。  
13日晚上，两人结束了所有的工作，吃过饭，商量着去美国的club转转。两人都很高兴，点了些酒助兴。  
这时一个金发男子凑了过来，用英语搭讪道：“hi，你的味道真好闻，是个Omega吧，要不要到那边去和我一起喝杯酒？”  
“额，不用了，谢谢。”龟梨偷瞄了山下一眼，有些尴尬的用英语回道。  
“别这么冷淡嘛，一起喝一杯嘛。”金发男还不死心，边说着边搭上了龟梨的肩。  
“hi，哥们，我在这呢。”山下终于忍不住，侧身分开了他们，挡在龟梨身前，微微散发了些Alpha的信息素，瞪着金发男。  
“原来你有伴侣啊，sorry。”金发男连忙用双手挡在胸前，一脸歉意的说。  
“hi，好心说一句，你还是尽快标记吧，他身上真的太香了。”金发男留下这句话，就走了。  
“谢谢你，P。”龟梨捏了捏衣角，有些尴尬。  
之后，陆陆续续来了很多Alpha，这样的情形也反反复复发生了好几遍。山下终于受不了，开始生闷气。看着被Alpha包围的龟梨，山下忍不住喝了很多酒，Alpha的信息素也控制不住的飘散了出来。  
“你好。”  
『又来了！』山下听见背后传来的声音，忍不住想破口大骂，转身却看到是一个漂亮的Omega小姐。  
“能和你喝一杯么？”小姐捏着裙角，脸颊飘红，怯生生的问道。  
这次，终于轮到自己被搭讪了，山下头疼的想。  
等山下安抚好小姐，转过身，却发现龟梨不见了。环顾四周，连club里的角落都被山下搜寻了一遍，还是没有看见龟梨。山下被吓坏了，酒瞬间清醒，在国外走丢，特别是龟梨还是个Omega，山下不敢去想这个后果。  
山下赶紧跑出club，此时已经是半夜，不同于开着暖气的室内，2月的室外还有些寒冷，很多店都打烊了。正当山下找不到龟梨，心焦时，却看见龟梨从远处一边啃着一块巨大的墨西哥饼，一边走了过来，见到山下，傻笑了下，说道：“P，我吃掉啦。”  
山下非常生气，正准备教训他时，忽然一阵浓烈的草莓香味扑鼻而来。同时，龟梨软倒了在了山下怀里。  
“kame，你怎么了？”山下接住龟梨时，就发现他浑身发烫，担心的问。  
“P，好热，头好晕，我好像喝了太多酒了。”龟梨浑身不舒服，只能虚弱的回道。  
山下很想相信龟梨的解释，但越来越浓烈的草莓香气让他不得不认清现实。  
“kame，你很可能是发情了，抑制剂呢？”山下边摸向龟梨的口袋，边焦急地问。  
龟梨摇了摇头，试图让自己清醒，并努力回忆了起来。“……抑制剂？我好像放在背包里了。”  
“该死的！”山下忍不住咒骂。  
这时，远处传来一阵脚步声，山下赶紧弯腰抱起龟梨，躲进了小巷。

3.  
“kame，听着。我从club走过来时，看到有家药店，应该有卖抑制剂，我们需要尽快到那里去。但你身上的味道太浓，我怕吸引其他的Alpha，所以我现在要先安抚下你的信息素。我会和你接吻，和你肌肤相贴，但你放心，我不会标记你，所以不要紧张，配合我，把一切都交给我，好么？”山下将龟梨压在双臂和墙壁之间，努力冷静下来，吐字清晰的对龟梨说。  
“好。”  
山下深吸一口气，等心跳声稍微平静下来，就俯身堵住了龟梨的嘴。为了安抚龟梨，他特地用了最轻柔的吻，舌头慢慢舔舐着嘴唇，然后轻轻擦过牙齿，和龟梨的舌头相交，这个吻就像没有丝毫情欲一样，干净圣洁。龟梨似乎很舒服，发出微弱的呻吟，但呻吟刚刚穿过喉咙，就被吞进了肚子。  
等龟梨平静下来，信息素开始趋于平稳时，山下悄悄的释放自己的信息素，包裹住龟梨。  
同时，山下的手从衣服下摆伸进去，轻柔地抚摸龟梨的胸部，微凉的手碰到胸部时，龟梨微微缩了下，山下顿了顿，待龟梨适应后，才继续抚摸下去。  
“唔。”突然，龟梨发出一声轻哼，并拍了拍山下的肩。山下知道他是想说点什么，连忙放开了他的嘴。  
“P，我下面好难受。”龟梨带着哭腔说道。  
山下知道因为Omega的发情期，龟梨的阴茎已经勃起，而后穴必定已经接受好了入侵，分泌了大量爱液。  
“抱歉，忍忍吧，我也很难受。”山下没有撒谎，被Omega的信息素影响，山下的阴茎也已经涨得不行，正直直的顶在龟梨的腰上。但他知道现在并不是做爱的好时机，这里随时可能会被闻到气味的Alpha发现。  
又过了一会儿，山下发觉龟梨浑身已经染上自己的信息素，这才放开了他。帮龟梨理好衣服，将自己的外套裹在龟梨身上，山下背起龟梨，冲向了药店。  
好在现在已经是凌晨，路上并没有几个人，山下跑得快，总算平安无数的到达了药店。  
药店店员被忽然冲进来的山下吓了一跳，看到背上的龟梨，瞬间明白发生了什么，连忙帮他们锁好了门。等喝了抑制剂，龟梨的呼吸渐渐平稳，山下这才松了一口气。  
山下想了想，又向店员借了电话，联系了这次跟着他们的Beta助理。助理听说龟梨发情了，吓了一跳，很快就开着租到的车接他们回了酒店。  
等龟梨在酒店床上沉沉睡去。山下摸了摸龟梨的额头，热度已经降下来了，山下明白，龟梨很快就能恢复，终于放下心来。  
这时，助理走了进来，对山下说：“我改签了明天中午的飞机，我知道你还想多留一天，但龟梨桑的身体状况，还是回国检查比较保险。”  
“嗯。”山下想了想，同意了。其实也没法反对，毕竟人都变成这样了，也没法求婚。想到这，摸了摸口袋里的钻戒盒子。而且错在自己，早在金发男提出龟梨身上很香时，他就该想到，那是龟梨发情期的前兆。  
“龟梨桑就由我来照看吧，山下桑先去休息吧。”  
“好。”山下说着，便起身走向门口，临出门前，回头看了一眼龟梨，轻轻地说：“kame，情人节快乐。”

4.  
龟梨醒来，已经是14日上午了。  
“醒了？吃点东西，我们该去赶飞机了。”山下正坐在床边，眼睛一眨不眨的盯着他。  
“今天？原定计划不是明天回去么？”龟梨有些疑惑。  
一旁的经纪人听了连忙解释道：“龟梨桑的身体需要尽快回国检查，我已经联系公司，安排好了。”  
龟梨想到昨晚的事，连忙鞠躬：“抱歉，给你们添麻烦了。”  
经纪人连连摆手，嘴里说着：“龟梨桑不用这样。”  
只有山下叹了口气，将手放在龟梨的头上揉了揉，说道：“先吃饭吧，再不吃，就赶不上飞机了。”  
“好。”龟梨这才直起身。  
飞机上，龟梨几次想要跟山下谈谈昨晚的事，却苦于无法开口。山下装作没看见，闭目养神倒时差。  
下了飞机，已经是日本时间15日下午了，藤岛桑亲自来接机让他们有点受宠若惊，他们这才知道，高层也对龟和山P非常重视。  
之后几天，两人一直忙着录制主题曲和拍摄PV。期间公布了组合和共演的消息，世间反响剧烈，粉丝们高兴坏了，为了回应大家的期待，两人都非常努力。龟梨虽然还是想谈谈那天的事，但几次想要开口，都被山下打断了，见山P表现的毫不在意，像是没发生过一样，最终放弃了。

5.  
季节轮转，天气一天天变暖，路边的樱花开了又谢，终于步入了5月。  
我命中注定的人已经开播一个月了，电视剧话题度很高，特别诚和神的互动，大受好评。  
“P的即兴发挥收到了观众的大量好评呢。”休息室里，龟梨很开心，兴奋的凑过来，对山下说。  
“kame好香呢。”山下却没有回答龟梨，而自顾自的拥抱了龟梨，并将头伸进龟梨颈窝，嗅了一口气，说道。  
龟梨被山下这么暧昧的动作，闹了个大红脸。为了缓解尴尬，迅速推开了山下，然后拍了下山下的头，像把这一切当成山下的恶作剧一样，无奈的说：“P别闹了。”  
“kame，这周的拍摄差不多结束了，能去你家喝酒，放松下么？”山下抬起头，无辜的说。  
“好。”龟梨想了想，照顾好每个共演，也是主演的义务，就同意了。

6.  
“打扰了。”山下跟着龟梨进门，喊了一声，便自顾自的开始脱鞋，轻车熟路的走到了客厅坐下。在他搬家后，作为龟梨的邻居就经常光顾龟梨家，和龟梨一起喝酒，龟梨家他再熟悉不过。  
“P稍等一下，我去做点下酒菜。”  
“我要吃麻婆豆腐！”山下任性的嚷嚷。  
“好。”  
2小时过后，两人酒足饭饱，一起看起了电影《泰坦尼克号》。  
“kame还真喜欢泰坦尼克号呢，怎么看都不腻。”  
“因为很感人嘛。”龟梨的话带着鼻音。  
“kame……”  
“嗯？”  
“kame……”山下有些犹豫。  
“嗯？”龟梨疑惑道。“怎么了？”  
“我今晚能住你家么？”山下平静的话语从身边传来，龟梨忍不住看了一眼，但因为室内的光线微弱，并没有看清山下的表情。  
龟梨想了下，还是答应了，“当然可以啊，P以前喝酒喝太晚，不也顺势睡在我家了。”  
“嗯，谢谢……继续看电影吧，kame。”  
龟梨将视线转回电视屏幕，却无法集中注意力。他心里闪过一丝疑惑，却还是努力压下去，将注意力投回电影。

（下篇）  
1.  
龟梨醒来，已经是第2天早上了，因为这周的电视剧拍摄已经结束，只等剪辑，所以龟梨难得有一天的休息时间。  
龟梨想到睡在隔壁客房的山下，急忙起来，准备做早餐。可他刚一起来，就因为头晕跌回床上，摸了摸额头，果然很烫，再加上这一屋子的草莓味，龟梨迅速明白自己是进入发情期了。  
『幸好我备了很多抑制剂。』想到身为Alpha的山下就睡在隔壁客房，心中有些庆幸。  
龟梨拉开床头柜，准备服用抑制剂，可是……“没有？”  
龟梨想着可能放错一个抽屉了，便把所有的抽屉全部打开，可还是没有。  
“为什么？”疑问浮上心头，可龟梨没有时间思考，记得客厅的药箱里还有备用抑制剂，连忙跑去拿。  
龟梨找到药箱，不管三七二十一的，就把所有的药全部倒了出来，可还是没有自己想要的抑制剂。  
“为什么会这样？”龟梨不敢置信，直接摊在了地上。  
“kame，你是要找这个么？”忽然，身后传来山下幽幽的声音。  
龟梨转过头，发现山下正拿着他的抑制剂。“是P帮我拿了么？谢谢。”  
龟梨走过去，正准备接过来，山P却忽然把药瓶打开，将全部的药倒进了垃圾桶。  
“你在干什么？”龟梨简直不敢相信，震惊的问。  
山下转过头，状似无辜的说：“现在kame没有抑制剂了，该怎么办呢？”  
龟梨仿佛一瞬间想通了早上发生的一切，他迅速越过山下，跑回房间，刚想上锁时，山下却快他一步，抵住了门。  
“kame，你在干什么？”门外传来山下焦急的声音。  
“我的抑制剂是P偷偷拿走的吧？开什么玩笑！”龟梨很愤怒，可他也很害怕，身体处在发情期的高热中，他知道他和山下的拉锯战不会持续太久。  
果然下一刻，山下就破门而入。  
看着山下有些陌生的脸，龟梨忍不住服软，“P，你在想什么？别开玩笑了好么？”  
山下嘴角微微弯起，笑着说道：“都到这种地步了，kame不可能不知道我想干什么吧？我啊，想标记kame哦。”  
听完山下直白的话，龟梨控制不住的发起抖来，恳求道：“P，求你别开玩笑了。”  
山下不置可否，只是向前一步，逼近龟梨。龟梨察觉到危险，急忙退后了一步。几次过后，山下渐渐把龟梨逼到床边。  
“P，放过我，你知道标记有什么后果的。”随着最后的求饶，龟梨退无可退，一屁股坐在了床上。  
山下赶紧压了上来，将龟梨摁在床上，平静的说：“我知道……比起这个，kame的意志力真强啊，我可是快忍不住了。”  
山下说完就释放出了Alpha信息素，俯身吻住了龟梨的嘴，龟梨感受到山下的舌头在自己嘴里游动，奋力挣扎起来。  
“啪！”“你混蛋！山下智久你是在强奸！”龟梨终于挣脱了山下，并给了他一巴掌。  
山下的脸被龟梨打的偏到了一边，沉默了良久，正当龟梨以为山下不会再说话时，山下低沉的声音传来：“对不起，kame。”山下说完，就将龟梨再度摁在了床上，制住了双手，趁龟梨还没反应过来时，扒开了龟梨的睡袍。  
龟梨的睡袍下未着一物，瞬间龟梨雪白的肉体展现在了山下的眼前。龟梨的四肢纤长，比例协调；腰部盈盈一握，无一丝赘肉；皮肤细滑，莹莹发光；胸前两点却红肿凸起，像是在引诱人吮吸；腿间的耻毛稀疏，能看见里面仍在疲软的小东西。山下倒吸一口气，忍不住伸手去摸龟梨的皮肤，触手光滑。  
龟梨被这一举动吓了一跳，更令他惊慌的是，他的阴茎在注视下，终于受不住，竟慢慢站起来了。房间里的Alpha信息素越来越浓，龟梨感觉自己心跳加速，身体也越来越热，忍不住想去回应山下，想让山下照顾下胸前的豆乳。他被自己的想法吓了一跳，下意识想要拒绝，可Omega的本能让他忍不住迎合起来，自己将豆乳送到了山下的手上。  
山下配合的开始揉捏龟梨的豆乳，龟梨舒服极了，忍不住发出了小猫般的呻吟声。于是山下边揉捏豆乳，边开始摸向龟梨腿间的阴茎，上下滑动起来，龟梨忍不住大声呻吟，同时后穴也开始喷出爱液。  
“啊！”不久，龟梨就射了出来，尖叫着迎来了今天的第一次高潮。  
龟梨射精后，双眼无神的望着天花板，大口大口的喘着气。山下默默盯着龟梨高潮后的脸，等龟梨缓过神，就抓住龟梨的肩膀，将龟梨翻了个身，改成趴着的姿势。  
“对不起……”背后传来山下充满愧疚的声音，此时的龟梨只能将双臂抵在身下，以防脸陷入柔软的床垫里窒息，却无法阻止山下的下一步动作。  
山下开始进攻后面。他先附下身，将唇贴在了后颈胰腺上吮吸舔舐，时不时用牙齿叼着，龟梨的敏感点被反复刺激，又兴奋又害怕，忍不住屏住了呼吸。山下停顿了下，想了想，放过了后颈胰腺，开始吻向脖子，吻慢慢得密密麻麻得从后颈吻向脖子，再从脖子吻向龟梨的后背，留下一串串湿漉漉的吻痕。  
当山下吻到腰时，终于停了下来，龟梨正要松口气，却感觉到山下摸上了自己的臀。  
“对不起……”山下说完，就将两片臀瓣掰开，只见粉红色的后穴像是期待什么东西进入一样，一张一合，期间吐出了无数淫液。山下看着，喘息声忍不住加重，他控制不住的将手指伸向后穴，摸过后穴的每一个褶皱。然后他将手指插进后穴，后穴早就湿润无比，正等着异物进入，手指只是进入一点就被牢牢吸住了。  
“唔!”龟梨忍不住发出一声轻哼，却还是想做最后的挣扎，他温柔的劝道：“P，床头柜有避孕套，求你了。”  
“对不起……”山下说着将裤子脱下，将阴茎一插到底。  
“啊！”龟梨忍不住叫了出来，后穴也跟着一缩一缩，淫液喷的到处都是，龟梨明白自己潮吹了，羞得把脸埋进了床垫里。  
而山下只是一言不发地掐着龟梨的腰抽插着，但每次都用尽全力，像是要把囊袋也撞进龟梨的身体。龟梨被顶的受不了，想向前爬去，但很快就被山下拽了回来。  
就这样过了几十分钟，龟梨已经高潮了两三次了，山下还一次都没有射。就在龟梨觉得自己要精尽人亡时，山下终于放慢速度，找准生殖腔，插了进去。  
“啊！！！”伴随着龟梨的尖叫声，Alpha的性器成结射精，龟梨也被刺激的再一次射精。同时山下咬破了龟梨的后颈，标记了龟梨。  
随着后颈胰腺被咬破的刺痛，龟梨的发情期也终于结束了……  
“呜呜呜……”被标记的瞬间，龟梨哭了，对自己可能会怀孕的恐惧，对未来的不安，让他忍不住失声痛哭。  
山下听见龟梨的哭声，连忙将龟梨翻过身，伸手去擦龟梨的眼泪，可龟梨越哭越凶，眼泪根本停不下来。山下越擦越多，终于放弃了，改用嘴去吻龟梨的眼泪，边吻边含糊的说：“对不起，kame。”  
“你个混蛋，你只会说对不起！”龟梨再也忍不住，大声指责起来。“我会怀孕的，我该怎么办？呜呜呜……”  
“kame……不想怀孕么？”山下迟疑的问道。  
“怎么可能会想，一点准备都没有，而且我们还在拍戏中啊，呜呜呜……”龟梨止不住的痛哭起来。  
山下想了想，说道：“那我去买避孕药，kame等我一下。”说着，便开始穿衣服。

2.  
山下和龟梨算是青梅竹马，从小在杰尼斯事务所一起长大，一开始山下确实是把龟梨当成朋友看待，他们的家又近，下了舞蹈课，常常乘着总武线一起回家，有时去对方家里玩，太晚还会留宿。  
什么时候，这种感情变质了呢？  
应该是在龟梨16岁分化的时候，每个男孩在没有发育前都是不知道自己明确的性别的。山下分化成Alpha的时候，没有想太多，觉得Alpha只是个稀少性别，比一般Beta更容易受Omega吸引而已。直到1年后，他得知龟梨分化成了Omega，Alpha的本能出现了。Omega作为世界人口最少的性别，即使在杰尼斯事务所也没有多少，而和山下年龄相仿的只有龟梨，当龟梨第一次出现在山下的梦中，成为山下的性幻想对象时，山下明白自己麻烦了。  
这之后，龟梨的一举一动都吸引着山下的目光，山下还知道，同辈中还有很多人也跟他用一样的目光看着龟梨。但山下知道这是本能，并不是自己真正的感情，他不想像其他人一样，被本能所吞噬，变成发情动物。  
但龟梨完全没有Omega的自觉，不带项圈的在他身边晃，有时会低下头露出白皙的后颈。而真正点燃山下怒火的是龟梨对粉丝的飞吻和与赤西的恋人传言，于是他开始单方面的疏远龟梨。龟梨也因为选择不同的高中，也渐渐开始和山下没有共同话题了，这就是“冷战”的真相。  
冷战期间，山下时不时听赤西说起龟梨，赤西似乎因为DBS代役对龟梨有些心存不满，对山下满口抱怨，山下理解赤西的自尊心，但同时他也觉得龟梨似乎变了。  
然而互不理睬的2年的时间，并没有改变山下对龟梨的关注，反而让山下学会向赤西套话，让他主动提起龟梨。就这样，山下一方面希望减少对龟梨的影响，一方面却忍不住偷偷听周围的人谈起龟梨。终于，山下明白这样是无用功，不得不向本能妥协，终于在野猪开拍前和龟梨和好了。  
akira其实是山下内心的自己，那个单纯、爱撒娇、重视朋友的自己，和想要粘着龟梨，想和龟梨一直在一起的自己。饰演akira时，山下渐渐明白，原来本能已经变成爱了，他可能真的喜欢上龟梨了。  
虽然告白也可以，但在杰尼斯从小被灌输恋爱等于人气流失，爱豆生涯可能因此葬送的山下犹豫了，这不但关乎自己的爱豆生涯，也关乎龟梨的。日子一天天过去，勇气一天天流失，正觉得这段初恋永远不可能有开始的那天时，龟梨在2008年的情人节拿着手作巧克力跟他告白了。  
他们在情人节告白拥吻，在白色情人节做爱。  
做爱对双方来说都是第一次，谈不上有多愉快，但看着龟梨含着自己的阴茎，努力上下吞吐时，山下还是被感动到了，即使过去那么久，他还记得龟梨当时意乱情迷的脸和身上淡淡的草莓味信息素。  
这段恋情，他们没有告诉任何人。他们在白天装作对恋爱毫无兴趣的工作狂，晚上却疯狂的拥抱对方，像是要把对方揉进身体里一样。偶尔还会找其他人打打掩护，龟梨甚至开玩笑说：“P，我们像在偷情呢，真刺激。”  
他们交往了3年，明明是在交往，却像偷情一样，不免觉得有些可悲。也曾谈过要不要公开，可那时正是KAT-TUN和NEWS发展最好的时候，他们忙的脚不沾地，相聚的时间越来越少，山下想公开，让身为Omega的龟梨减少一部分工作，优先重视他们的家庭。但龟梨不同意，当时的KAT-TUN如日中天，龟梨不想拖累它，最后谈话总是不了了之。  
龟梨看到的山下和一个女人亲密的手挽手走过，其实是误会。那只是一场活动的赞助商，虽然山下不否认赞助商确实对他有意思，但他从来没有回应过她，所以他没有防备那个女人会突然握住他的手，靠上他的肩。  
山下当时就知道龟梨看见了，但他忽然很累，不想去解释。而龟梨也没有质问他，当天晚上就把私物从山下家里搬出来，然后一声不吭的离开了。山下知道，龟梨也很累，他们受够了无休止的争执。他们像是什么都没发生过一样，恢复成了朋友关系。  
之后4年，山下有试着和其他人交往，但总找不到合适的，交往一段时间后就会分手。山下知道，那是因为不管哪段恋情都没有和龟梨在一起时来的刺激，哪个人的身体都没有和龟梨来的契合。  
然后是抢手机事件，山下被警方起诉，一个人揽下了全部的责任，让山下瞬间跌落谷底。而从前自认为是朋友的人，也因为这事疏远他，甚至连赤西也没以前对他的热情了。只有龟梨，还和以前一个态度。  
那时的山下不相信任何人，也没有人会去关心自己，事务所也像是要放弃自己了一般，放任他去海外拍戏，他像在看不清前路的地方茫然行走，而龟梨是他唯一的光。那时他才明白，龟梨对他有多重要，他想重新得到龟梨，不管用什么办法……  
明明在海外，听说10周年跨年修二和彰要限定复活，马上推掉所有事情，赶了回来。和龟梨喝酒，故意不去阻止他灌酒，任由他喝醉，然后他们时隔那么多年，重新发生了关系。  
但那不够，他提出复活修二和彰。但如他所料，龟梨并没有马上答应，但他知道他会答应的，如今的自己和KAT-TUN都需要自救，复活修二和彰是一步好棋。  
果然KAT-TUN进入充电期后，龟梨动摇了，山下从旁敲击，龟梨终于答应了。然后为了修二和彰，他们需要时不时的见面，山下也因为这个借口，顺势搬到了龟梨家的同一栋大楼。  
但他那时想着的是和龟梨慢慢拉近距离，重新回到恋人关系，如果不是发生了那件事的话。  
去格莱美期间正好能赶上情人节，山下本想在距离龟梨跟他告白的整整9年后，跟龟梨求婚。如果不是龟梨突然发情打断了他的计划，也让他意识到放任一个未标记的Omega在外，有多危险，他根本不会想要提前标记龟梨。  
于是他改变了计划，在龟梨3个月一次的发情期到来前，山下趁着去龟梨家喝酒的机会，偷走了龟梨的抑制剂。然后龟梨不出意料的，在他面前发情了……

3.  
“我回来了。”山下打开门，冲着屋内喊道。  
“……”屋内没有任何回应，山下快走几步，直到看到龟梨蜷缩在床上，才松了一口气。  
“避孕药买来了哦。”山下说着，示范性的提了提手中的塑料袋。  
“……你走！”对面传来龟梨带着哭腔的声音。  
“别闹了，不吃药会怀孕的。”山下走到床边，耐心安慰道。  
“……谁知道你拿给我的是不是避孕药。”龟梨想到被喜欢的人欺骗，强行标记，委屈的又哭了起来。  
“别哭了，要不我叫经纪人重新买？”山下无奈，只能摸着龟梨的头安慰道。  
“……”  
山下叹了口气，跪了下来，单膝着地，将口袋里的戒指盒拿出来，平举到龟梨面前，打开并慎重的说：“龟梨和也，嫁给我好么？”  
“……诶？”龟梨被吓了一跳，愣住了。  
“抱歉，本来不想在这种场合求婚的，但kame很害怕吧，所以忍不住想告诉你，我会负责的。”山下顿了下，想了想又说道：“但并不是因为标记了kame才想负责，我是一开始就抱着要跟kame过一辈子的觉悟，才标记kame的。”  
龟梨捂住嘴，震惊到不知道该说什么，反应过来时，发现自己已经泪流满面了。  
“可是……可是我们是爱豆，不能结婚。”  
“唉~kame真是工作狂呢，第一句话居然是这个。”山下有些不满，但还是说道，“我想和kame光明正大的在一起，两个人一起面对，哪怕粉丝们都不接受，我也不会后悔……到时我也养得起kame哦~”山下说到最后，俏皮的加了句。  
“可是……”龟梨还想说什么，就被山下打断了，“所以，kame的回答是？”  
“……我愿意。”龟梨和也永远拒绝不了山下智久。

END


End file.
